The Arl of Redcliffe
Alistair recommends that the party journeys to Redcliffe, his childhood home, in order to obtain the assistance of Arl Eamon Guerrein. However, when the party arrives they find the town overrun with the undead and the Arl gravely ill. Walkthrough Defend the Village of Redcliffe These sub quests will grant you access to the castle. For details see: A Village Under Siege and The Attack at Nightfall The Castle After meeting the Bann Teagan at the mill, he will go in the castle with Arlessa Isolde, the Arl's wife. Teagan sends The Warden through a secret tunnel to the castle's cellar, where Jowan, a Blood Mage, is imprisoned. If The Warden is a Mage, the two will recognize each other. Jowan was hired to teach the Arl's young son Connor the art of magic, because the Arlessa doesn't want to send her son to the Circle Mages' Tower. Loghain paid the Jowan to poison the Arl; Connor attempted to rescue his father, but became possessed by a demon. The Warden has the choice of either letting Jowan escape, killing him, or keeping him locked up. If you kill him, it will be impossible to save Connor without first visiting the Circle of Mages. Additionally, you will need Jowan to perform the blood ritual later in order to unlock the Blood Mage specialization. Freeing him, however has the effect of lowering Alistair's approval by -6. After some fights against the undead, The Warden arrives in the throne room, where the possessed Connor waits. He orders his minions, including a possessed Teagan, to attack; Connor himself flees. Afterwards, the Arlessa and Teagan ask The Warden to end the demonic possession. The Warden has the following choices: *Kill Connor - this leads to a battle with a Desire Demon inside the castle; she is tougher than in the Fade, because she has the ability to warp around the room and summon minions. *Use Jowan's blood magic to enter the Fade and kill the demon - the Arlessa will sacrifice her life to enable Jowan to cast the spell. *Ask the Circle for help. (Only works if you sided with the Mages in Broken Circle) Entering The Fade The Fade can be entered by The Warden (if playing as a Mage), Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan or - with a good persuade skill - the First Enchanter Irving himself. The Desire Demon In the Fade, the demon possessing Connor can either be killed, or be convinced to trade a favor in exchange for its life. This is the only way to unlock the Blood Mage' specialization.' The option to converse with the demon long enough to obtain the blood mage specialization will not be available for anyone but The Warden, Depending, of course, on the Warden's chosen course of action while within the Fade. Possible trades are: *"(Intimidate) How about you leave and I do not destroy you." *"Arcane secrets. I want to know specialized blood magic." -> Leads to Blood Mage specialization. *"I'll take pleasure, demon. Show me what you've got." -> Leads to a kissing scene of The Warden and the demon. *"Pleasure is empty. I want the love of those around me." -> Leads to a number of dialog options where you can choose to boost any of your companions approval towards The Warden. (+20 approval bonus.) *"Keep it simple. Something to increase my talents." -> Leads to one extra spell. (You get a Tome, yielding 1 point.) *"I want nothing from you." Notes *As Blood Mage unlock is a permanent, carrying over to any character. It also means that you could save, pick that option and reload to before the choice. It will still remain unlocked and you can pick another dialog option of your choice. *If you are intimidating enough you can intimidate her twice to let her go away permanently and get one of the trades for free as well. *If you attack and kill the demon, you will not be able to loot her, you will be thrown out of the fade before you get a chance. So no reward but a little experience for the kill and the feeling you vanquished evil. :For Youtube Video of unlock:Click here. Result Afterwards, the survivors are relieved, but the Arl is still ill, which leads to the Sacred Ashes quest in Denerim. If you did that quest before this one, you are forced to the option to present the ashes right away. Rewards: *Helm of the Red (Keep both the Villagers and Knights alive during the night raid) *Redcliffe Elite Shield *Blood Mage Specialization unlocked (If chosen.) *Champion Specialization unlocked Notes *If deciding to go through with the Blood Magic ritual, make sure to search the surrounding rooms before telling Jowan/Isolde that you are ready. There are several more enemies within the castle, and one of them is the possessed Chamberlain, who holds the key to the castle's Vault. If you enter the Fade before confronting these enemies, they will be gone for good.'' *Killing Connor or allowing Jowan to use Blood Magic causes Alistair to confront The Warden the next time the camp is visited. The Warden will have the choice to either mitigate Alistair's disapproval or to fan the flames. Side Quests The following side quests are available once you begin Arl of Redcliffe： *Lost in the Castle *A Dwarven Veteran *A Missing Child See also * Castle Redcliffe Overview * Redcliffe Village * Alistair Category:Quests Category:Walkthroughs